Ojos De Fuego
by Titania-Angel
Summary: Él fue creado para ella y ella nació para el. Un amor. Un capricho y una bruja. creo que habrá lemon no se ya veré Pésimo summary pero mejor lean!
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Los Ojos De Llama Y El Comienzo**

La noche que se hacía presente en las casa del pueblo, pronto dejó que los brazos del sueño la acogiera.

En una gran mansión situada en el centro del rustico pueblo, el alcalde Higurashi daba las buenas noches a todos sus residentes, en especial a su única hija, la más hermosa del pueblo y la mas cortejada. Tras despedirse se encaminó junto con su mujer Naomi, hacia su alcoba, tan solo entrar, fue que su cara se descompuso en una triste mueca, afligido por el dolor e ignorando los brazos extendidos de su esposa, se desplomo sobre el lecho compartido.

-Ya pronto!-dijo el hombre- ya pronto la perdemos-sollozó- mi pequeña-lloró. Naomi al ver a su marido tan afligido, atrajo la cabeza del hombre a su pecho, meciéndose suavemente, acariciando su pelo.

-Fue el precio a pagar, tu pediste un guardián para tu hija, un hombre que la amara, le fuera fiel y la protegiera, Él fue creado para ella-dijo dulcemente.

-Ella no le ama, fue una creación sin sentido, ambos sufrirán esta trágica e inequívoca decisión-sollozó.

-Ella no piensa eso, ella está enamorada del joven de "ojos de fuego" así lo llama ella-dijo la mujer repentinamente contenta-aunque solo aparezca en sus sueños-dijo cambiando a contrariada.

-Ojos de fuego?-la miro y ella asintió, sonrió aunque solo fue un poco, su hija tenía razón, el muchacho tenía unos ojos dorados intensos reflejando a una llama que nunca la quemaría-esperemos que todo salga bien-dijo él más sereno. Miró a su mujer con devoción y con algo que esperaba que su hija encontrara en ese chico: AMOR.

Y con un leve beso que lo demostraba, seguido de un leve suspiro, se sumieron en un suave y profundo sueño. Ignorando que en la habitación de su hija una corpulenta sombra se acercaba a su lecho…

Una mano se acercó hasta el rostro de ángel de la joven, con el pulgar acariciando los vírgenes y carnosos labios de la chica.

Acarició su cabello y su mejilla. Al ver como se inclinaba hacia su contacto, el joven sonrió mostrando una hilera de blancas perlas y sus sensuales caninos. Se alejó del lecho y se sentó en el sofá situado a los pies. La figura volvió a sonreír, para luego cerrar sus ojos de un color intenso recordando a una llama.

_**Es cortito lo sé pero esque soy primeriza y tenia que empezar con esto!**_

_**Espero que dejen comentarios sean buenos o malo son bienvenidos **_

_**Besotes! **_

_**Kyo!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: El Origen De Las Llamas:**

La mañana se presento con deleite ante el pequeño pueblo.

La luz solar se filtro por los ventanales de la habitación de la joven, haciendo que su tierna carita se contrajera con una mueca de disgusto obligándola a abrir sus ojos, mostrando dos urnas de color chocolate oscuro, acompañados siempre por u singular brillo que los hacía especiales y únicos.

Los abrió lentamente enfocando la vista al frente. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver que no estaba sola en la habitación: un joven de cabello plateado, largo, atado en una coleta alta; mandíbula perfilada y recta, varonil, labios carnosos; fruto desconocido para ella, su piel tigreña…

"Como diría mi querido primo: un suculento manjar" pensó.

Luego volvió tercamente a la realidad: Que hacia ese joven en su dormitorio? Quien era? Y si su padre se enteraba, como se iba a explicar? Ahogó un gemido llevándose una mano a la garganta, ese simple sonido amortiguado despertó al joven de su letargo apolontrado en el sofá. De su pose de apoyar la cabeza en su mano, cerrada en un puño, espalda recta y piernas cruzadas, como pensando, pasó a otra en la que inclinaba su cabeza, sus ojos se abrían al igual que su boca, separándose de su mano y ladeándola para encararla.

-Ya despertaste-dijo el muchacho con voz suave. Ella se sintió atraída por la dulce voz que poseía "parece melodía" pensó.

Fue entonces cuando se reparó en sus ojos del color del oro fundido, abrasadores como el…

-Fuego…-susurró, y sin darle tiempo al muchacho de prevenirse se desmayó.

Lo único que pudo escuchar, fue la voz del muchacho llamando a su padre.

El murmullo de voces la hizo despertar, pero de entre todas solo pudo reconocer a la perfección la de su madre.

-Madre…-dijo pastosa, incorporándose levemente-que ha pasado?

-Kagome hija, como te encuentras?-dijo su madre acercándose a la cama de la chica.

-Ahora bien madre, he tenido un sueño tan extraño…-suspiro-él estaba ahí, madre, el muchacho con ojos de fuego, él…-su fue muriendo lentamente al ver quien estaba al lado de su padre-tu…-susurró-creí que eras…

-Un sueño?-su voz la estremeció-es normal que pienses así-dijo él acercándose a ella, cuando se sento a su lado en la cama, acrició su rostro tiernamente-he cuidado de ti, velando tus sueños desde que naciste, siempre estuve ahí-dijo el acercándose a su cuello, y ante la sorpresa de la chica y la mirada inquisitiva de Higurashi, lamió suavemente la piel alabastrada de la chica-ahora, estre contigo en el día de hoy, en el día de mañana y en el de siempre-juro contra su piel. Ella intentando no mirar a su padre, ni a su madre, pues esta sonreía como, a su parecer, una cinica; intento recuperar su voz y hablar.

-Eso que significa?-pregunto inocentemente.

-Significa que el fue creado para ti-inicio su padre.

-Y que tú fuiste concebida para mí-dijo él, separándose de su cuello. Ella los miró sin comprender, pero la frustración de Takato, el padre de Kagome, aumentó cuando en vez de dirigirse a él se dirigió al joven que tenía delante.

-Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Kagome.

-Me llamo InuYasha-dijo sonriendo y colocando un mechón detrás de la oreja produciendo que ella se sonrojara-encantado.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo ella nerviosa por el contacto-que es eso de que fuiste creado para mí?

-Consiste en que yo no existía desde un comienzo, y que tu padre al tenerte deseó tener un guardián para su hija. Con lo que no contó tu padre fue que la bruja que me creó, lo hizo incrustando en mi la capacidad de sentir, es decir de tener sentimientos. Y que nada más verte me enamoré de ti-dijo él mostrando una cálida sonrisa.

-Que te que de mí?-pregunto extasiada. Lo miró y la sonrisa se ensanchó y el chico asintió-no tengo nada de bueno en mí, como has podido…-dijo ella dejando caer una lágrima azulada. InuYasha rápido y lleno de preocupación limpió todo rastro de lágrimas, ya una vez seca la miró y se acercó a ella rozando sus labios con los de la chica, dándole un tierno beso.

Cuando se separó la miró y la vio ahí, sus mejillas rojas carmesí, sus labios un poco hinchados por la presión y sus ojos cerrados, "que tierna, hermosa" pensó. Sin pensarlo dos veces enroscó sus brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo.

-Que no tienes nada bueno?-dijo él, incrédulo-donde ha quedado la tierna muchacha saludaba a todos con un beso, fuese quien fuese, la que defendía a los demás niños del pueblo y sonreía cuando curaban sus heridas en vez de llorar, la que protegía a los animales a los animales heridos, la que llenaba de alegría cada rincón, la adorada del pueblo, la dulce muchacha que con los años me robó el corazón?-dijo el maravillado-sabes donde esta?-preguntó, ella negó, sorprendida por su pregunta-la tengo ahora mismo entre mis brazos-dijo el mirándola amorosamente.

-No te burles de mi, por favor-dijo ella tristemente, bajando su mirada. La mano cálida de él se planto en su mejilla y la hizo alzar la mirada hacia el-por favor-susurro.

-Como te puedo mentir, mi amor?-dijo él dolido-no puedo hacerte daño, el daño solo me lo puedes hacer tú-dijo él ausente.

Ella mirando sus ojos tristes no dudo en actuar: ignorando la mirada de sus padres, sus manos se posaron en sus mejillas y se estiró hacia él acercando su rostro al suyo.

-Te amo-susurró. El la miró y sus ojos brillaron.

-Yo también-y con ese susurro unieron sus bocas en un dulce beso.


End file.
